


Sunshine and Diamonds

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Sanvers is still together and still in love :) Sanvers One Shot. Just a little fooling around at the bar.





	Sunshine and Diamonds

Maggie has always loved how those pants hugged her backside while she watches the fiery-haired woman leaning against the bar to flag down the new bartender to order the next round of drinks while she tried pointlessly to line up her next shot. Besides, it's not like she could ever win at pool against said woman anyway even when she really tried to and wasn't trying to be constantly distracted by the hotness that was Alex Danvers.

As if on cue Alex looks back at her over her shoulder catching the other woman now openly staring at the back pockets of her jeans. Maggie wets her dry lips hungrily but can only smile back proudly at the adorably annoyed raised eyebrow look her D.E.O agent was giving her when she drags her gaze upward toward the other woman's face and safely away from the diamond-shaped stitch marks cupping her backside.

The detective's head dropped shielding her blushing cheeks with her hair as the pool cue slid back onto the table and her hand closed around the neck of her half-empty beer bottle as she waited for her wife to saunter back over to their darkened little corner of the bar.

"Checking out my ass again Sawyer?" Alex accused her expression now unreadable when Maggie felt safe enough to meet her eyes again without the need to end up dragging the D.E.O second in command onto the table top and end their pool match just so she could have the pleasure of stripping her of those teasing tight pants.

"Wasn't the first time I've done it Danvers and it most definitely isn't going to be the last either." The detective answered bluntly while tossing her hair back over her shoulders as she took a long drunk from what had been Alex's beer then leaned back over to once again try and line up her shot.

"I'm counting on it."

Maggie's cue skids out against the table at the comment being kissed down the back of her neck her body shuddering at the possible double meaning behind it when she felt Alex grinding against her from behind before the agent straightened up "Best hope M'gann doesn't charge us extra for property damage cause of that." The red-haired vixen teases resting her hip against the side of the table with a triumphant gleam in her eyes when she noticed the long scrap mark adorning the table top.

"I'd just tell her to send the bill to J'onn, so your space Dad can see how destructive his little girl really is off the job." Maggie fires back. "Aaww getting yourself in trouble with our Space Mom and Dad over me. How noble detective." Alex cooed with a sly smile over the rim of her beer at the puzzled look Maggie was giving her. "It was your turn, your cue, your damage." She listed counting them off with her free hand.

"Your jeans, sexy figure in said jeans and hot breath against my skin caused it so technically this is all on you Danvers." Maggie countered dropping the pool stick back onto the table top in favor of trapping the giggling woman between her body and the side of the pool table.

The rest of the night passed in a tipsy blur of wandering pleasuring hands and hot promising and quieting kisses in the couple's shadowy corner of the bar while a drunken Supergirl gave the rest of the Superfriends her own loud rendition of 'Flying… on Sunshine'


End file.
